


I love Tony.

by hottestguyalive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestguyalive/pseuds/hottestguyalive
Summary: Tony and anyone you want it to be. After civil war.





	I love Tony.

It was sad. Everything was sad. Everything was over. He really didn't want to face anything. It has required time and work. It had been a constant uphill battle with himself. he had opened up with the them but what did he get in return other than betrayal. He had Trusted them , Goddamn it . He had ....... Just ...... It was enough.... He couldn't do it anymore . If they needed help, he swore to himself that he would help them. If they required his trust , faith and everything else. They'd have to kill themselves first for him to even believe . He just felt empty. This was technically an emergency right? After all he couldn't expect Rodey to look after him. Now more than ever... So he held the locket tight... He arrived quicker than Tony had expected him to .... He didn't even ask any question just took him back to his tower. Perhaps Tony had trusted them easily . But at least this one , this trust wasn't placed on wrong hands . Well again and again his trust had been crushed . By someone who he thought of as a uncle than a 'trusted' friend... But now that he was here , Tony felt safe and warm as if he had returned home.

Tony was happy that he was here with him. And Tony was sure he returned the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be loki.


End file.
